


Trust Fall

by Dusty_Forgotten (DustyForgotten)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyForgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten





	Trust Fall

Wanderer stands on the crown of a ridge, just outside Sunshine Tidings. General of the Minutemen, surveying her lands. Drops her arms from their cross over her chest, and blurts, “Trust fall.”

Deacon hooks his elbows under her armpits, smoothly, because this is how she says sneaking up on her isn’t working. “One day, you’re gonna do that, and I won’t actually be behind you.”

“What makes you think that  _ hasn’t _ happened?”

“You’re still doing it.”

“Deacon, I have the remarkable ability to ignore common sense to fuck with people.”

Behind sunglasses, late at night, he blinks, and drops her.


End file.
